Janeolous
"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful.." ~ Janeolous ' Janeolous' is the daughter of Mickelus and second-in-command of his Hell dimension, though she spends much less time in the realm than she used to due to the fact she is also the new ruler of Tartarus. She is known to be an extremely seductive but manipulative demon whose affectionate behavior disguises her dark nature - which has given her the nickname of the "Corruptor Of Men" and "Angel Of The Night". Origin Born to the hell-lord Mickelus around 5000 years ago the young Janeolous proved herself superior to all other creatures in her realm save for her father - she grew quickly and became the only inhabitant of Hell that Mickelus had any care for: though like all demonic relationships her father was prone to cruelty as well as affection, which she repayed tenfold. As well as family matters Janeolous busied herself corrupting the minds and souls of mortals, taking an especial liking of seducing human males and causing them to do all manner of evil to try and please her: none of these poor fools had any hope of doing so and Janeolous became known as a force of considerable power in the ancient world. However as the advent of Christianity arrived Janeolous' power over mortals faded and she once again returned to the shadows, though she still plans ways to further her influence and take control of the mortal and immortal worlds. Role in Villains Janeolous is the current ruler of Tartarus (as if Era 2) - despite objections by her father. Appearance Physically Janeolous is well-built for a woman yet manages to keep her muscles from detracting too much from her general appearance - other than her muscles she is more akin to an elf than a human with pointed ears and large eyes, which are green: her hair is black and left to grow long and wild, she has a pair of wings that are akin to a dragon's and has a long forked-tail, both signs of her demonic heritage. When she smiles she reveals sharp fangs akin to a vampire and her fingernails are as sharp as any claws - she dresses in a black mini-skirt and shirt with her belly exposed and either goes barefoot (in her home-dimension) or dons a pair of high-heeled leather boots (when outside). She stands in at 6ft in height without the use of magic but can appear much taller due to her magical powers. In Tartarus Janeolous takes on the physical appearance of an Alicorn and grows considerably in both size and bulk. Powers Janeolous is immortal, unable to age or be killed (though she can be harmed) - she can command powerful black magic sufficient to rival her father and can weaken the willpower of others via words and presence - her power is especially potent towards human males but all genders and species are affected. She is also very good at summoning lesser-demons to her will, her hordes often seeking to please her and due to her seductive but corruptive nature she has many mortals fighting on her side as well. Category:Major Antagonists Category:Immortal Characters Category:Demons Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Neutral Evil Category:Inferno-Pendragon